1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conductive material and a process for producing said conductive material. More particularly, the present invention relates to a conductive material comprising (a) a substrate obtained from a polycarbodiimide resin and (b) a dopant, which is superior in oxidation resistance, mechanical strengths and flexibility, and useful as a material for electronic field, as well as to a process for producing said conductive material.
2. Prior Art
In recent years, there have been movements of utilizing properties of polymer materials in a variety of application fields. These movements include the development of conductive polymer materials having a high conductivity.
Conductive polymer materials have heretofore been produced by doping a conjugated polymer such as polyacetylene, polyparaphenylene or the like to increase the conductivity, or by heating a polymer material to 1,000-3,000.degree. C. to carbonize it.
These conventional conductive materials, however, have drawbacks.
That is, the conductive polymer materials produced by the former process, when allowed to stand in air after doping, are oxidized by the oxygen in the air and thus unstable; the conductive polymer materials produced by the latter process lack in flexibility.